<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Husband is a Pharaoh by Evenstarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811115">My Husband is a Pharaoh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstarr/pseuds/Evenstarr'>Evenstarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstarr/pseuds/Evenstarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To ease tension between the capital city and her province, princess Rukia is sent to be married to the Pharaoh, the seemingly cruel king of Egypt. But when she meets the handsome Pharaoh Byakuya, he is everything that she had NOT expected him to be. AU ByaRuki, set in Egypt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting the Pharaoh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The ancient Egypt AU fanfic that I wrote for the Byakuya-Rukia pairing in 2012.<br/>(transferred a version to AO3 just in case)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for Incaz?"</p><p>"Yes." The female voice was unwavering, strong and firm.</p><p>"This is our last resort, to prevent a war between the capital Memphis and our province. I am very sorry to ask this of you, my dear daughter." The old man held a younger pair of hands in his own wrinkled ones.</p><p>"Father, I was born here in the province of Incaz, and I grew up here. I love the people… and I would do anything to protect them. Most of all… I love <em>you</em>, Father."</p><p>"My daughter, my little princess… Rukia…" The old man's voice was filled with regret.</p><p>"Worry not, Father. I grew up learning everything about our province and our beloved country Egypt, from you Father. The dictator Pharaoh will have to go someday, and I'm prepared to be a bridge between that, Father. He is a cruel leader, and the people have suffered enough. Since our province is the only one daring to rise against him, I, the princess, shall not hide myself away."</p><p>"Yes, the Pharaoh is unfit to rule Egypt, he is unmerciful and unforgiving. I pray to give the people of Egypt a second chance at a better life."</p><p>"And I will support you, Father." Rukia nodded as she squeezed her Father's hands in turn. "I do not fear."</p><p>The old man looked at his guard. "Send the treaty."</p><hr/><p>"My King!"</p><p>Byakuya looked up as one of his advisors dashed through the throne room.</p><p>"What is it, Abarai?"</p><p>"A peace treaty… from the governor of Incaz province, Inebo!"</p><p>At this, the young Pharaoh looked up, disregarding the documents before him on the table. "Hand me the scroll." His grey eyes were suddenly wary.</p><p>"Hmm… I wonder what that sly dog Inebo has up his sleeve now." The main advisor, Urahara, stood to the right of Byakuya.</p><p>Byakuya took the scroll of papyrus and read it carefully. "<strong>My dear King Byakuya. In light of the conflicting matters between the capital Memphis and my own province Incaz, I have decided to ease our tense ties with a peace offering from our humble state. Our daughter, princess of Incaz, has recently come of age, and I now offer her hand in marriage to you, my King. While Incaz may not be one of the richer states, her beauty has been said to be unrivalled by all who lay eyes upon her. I now offer this precious pearl of mine, my daughter, to you, my King, to whom I serve to the end of the ages. I hope that with our families joining into one, peace shall once again be restored to the states. Inebo.</strong>"</p><p>"Not one of the richer states, my Scarabs!" Renji cursed slightly. "He has been imposing heavy taxes on all the Incaz people, and tell them that it is the King's doing! And he dare speak of his undying loyalty in the treaty! And who would join families with that corrupted old man?"</p><p>Urahara was silent. "Our spies in Incaz also tell us of the silent massacre of loyal ministers in the Incaz court who threaten to report many matters of his corruption to the King. All have been mysteriously killed or fell ill and died before they could make the journey here."</p><p>Byakuya was still staring at the piece of papyrus in his hand. After a while, the young Pharaoh spoke, "Inebo is an intelligent man. He would have served our country well, if not for his corrupted nature."</p><p>The Pharaoh had long known that Inebo was very corrupt, but also highly skilled in concealing his true ways and appearing as a good governor to the people. He engaged many of the people in slavery under supposed orders from the King, and commanded them to build lavish palaces for his own. The taxes were heavy, also conveniently announced by Inebo as the King's instructions, from which the money was siphoned into Inebo's own pockets. Byakuya had caught wind of the governor's activities from last year, and had been planning a coup onto Incaz to seize control and spare the people.</p><p>Byakuya leaned back into his chair. "He must have his own spies in my court. If not, he would not have known of preparations to conquer Incaz, and sent this peace treaty to push us a step back."</p><p>"Push us a step back? We'll just go ahead and attack Incaz as planned!" Renji fisted his hands together.</p><p>"No." Urahara paused as he looked at the letter. "It is indeed a step backward for us. By sending a peace treaty to the capital, Inebo is making sure that everyone knows that he has made the good step. If we ignore the treaty and attack, many people will sacrifice themselves for him. He knows King Byakuya will not do such a cruel thing, at the expense of innocent lives."</p><p>"And he is willing to sacrifice his own people, but still talks like an angel in front of them! Inebo gets on my nerves every single time!" Renji huffed.</p><p>"I wonder if his daughter knows of his true nature, or if she is innocent in this matter." Urahara mused. "By sending her over, it is also a thorn in our side, she will most probably serve as a very useful spy in the palace."</p><p>"And our King has to marry an unknown woman? I'm going to personally strangle that old man the next time I see him!"</p><p>"<em>Silence</em>." Byakuya's voice was cold this time, and both his advisors bowed their heads. After a second of deliberation, the young Pharaoh looked up. "Draft a letter of agreement, and arrange for the princess to be brought to the capital Memphis."</p><p>"I hope I will be forgiven the next time I see your father-in-law and punch him," Renji muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Very well, my King." Urahara bowed. "And whilst drafting our reply, may I assume that our army preparation continues? I shall order for the barracks to be moved to a more, ah, <em>discreet</em> location in time for the princess's arrival."</p><p>Byakuya nodded in agreement. "That is a very good move, Urahara."</p><p>"All due to my King's benevolence." Urahara bowed. "And may I suggest that my King practices more caution around his soon-to-be bride when she arrives here in the palace?"</p><p>Byakuya nodded again.</p><hr/><p>The wedding took place a week later in the central city of Memphis, capital of the country. The bride was brought to the capital within three days of Byakuya's letter, accompanied by fifty maids, one hundred pots of gold pieces, fifty rolls of animal hide and twenty chariots. Byakuya himself had earlier made a marriage payment to the governor, double to what the bride brought with her to Memphis.</p><p>There was widespread celebration in the capital, as this was the first wife to be taken in by the Pharaoh. ('<em>And I hope the other provinces won't get any ideas, because then your palace will be turned into a harem</em>,' the advisor Urahara had dared to snicker.) The people danced and sang for three days and nights before the wedding. Invitations were sent out and many officials and governors began to pour into Memphis.</p><p>The wedding feasts began in the evening, with the Pharaoh hosting an elaborate affair in his own palace. Inebo and his entourage were not present at the wedding, citing an important effort to curb the floods in Incaz ('<em>Curbing the riots due to their high taxes is what it is</em>,' Renji had put in here), and Byakuya was secretly grateful for their absence.</p><p>The bride was not present at any of the ceremonies, only making a single appearance into the palace grounds covered in a thick veil, seated in a chariot. She was considered the Pharaoh's woman and was only to be seen by the Pharaoh and no other men on the wedding day. The princess was then escorted into the wedding chambers, to await her husband.</p><hr/><p>The fires burned bright in their torches against the wall as Byakuya strode past them, an entourage of ten servants following in his wake.</p><p>The dinners and celebrations had finally ended, and he was to see his new wife for the first time tonight. Byakuya briefly wondered what Inebo's daughter would look like.</p><p>Evil eyes. An insincere smirk. A leering mouth.</p><p>Byakuya arrived at the door and dipped his hands into a customary clay bowl filled with rose water, which was held by a servant. The servants then bowed and retreated, leaving the Pharaoh to greet his new wife.</p><p>Byakuya lifted a pale hand and pushed the door open. The wedding chamber was equal to his personal chamber in size, with a huge silk bed against the wall. And it was there that the Pharaoh slowly took in the sight of the Incaz princess for the first time.</p><p>She was sitting on the bed and looking out the window, her head turned away from him. The princess was apparently a very small woman who, by the looks of her body frame, did not look like she was out of puberty yet.</p><p>Byakuya's careful mind slowly formed a plan of attack. They had sent over a princess to ease ties, but he could turn it back on them and accuse the governor of offending him by sending him an extremely young woman, maybe even underaged. It might serve as a useful reason for a formal attack.</p><p>The princess looked up swiftly as she heard his approaching footsteps, and this surprised Byakuya a second time. Her reflexes were extremely sharp, too sharp for a noble woman bred in the palace. The Pharaoh noticed how her body posture immediately became defensive as she turned to him.</p><p>Did they send over an assassin? Not that he couldn't take care of himself, if she really was one.</p><p>The third thing about the princess that surprised Byakuya was her eyes. Despite her deceivingly small frame, she was rather beautiful with an oval face and sharp chin. Her hair was black and falling just at the level of her jawline, with a single stubborn strand between her eyes. She was dressed in royal Egyptian garb, with a gold crown and an expensive gorgerine necklace made from turquoise beads and gold plates. More jewelry adored her arm and legs complimenting the flimsy brown of her two-piece dress. The dress was made of fine muslin, with the upper piece stopping just below her breasts to expose a fair waist and the lower one continuing as a skirt.</p><p>But her eyes were the most striking feature of her face, they were a bright violet colour against her pale skin. The only time Byakuya had ever seen this shade of colour was when he had gazed upon the rare jewels of Thinis city.</p><hr/><p>"You are the Incaz princess." Rukia heard the Pharacoh's voice for the first time, and it was a low, deep tone bereft of emotion. <em>So what Father said about him was right, he doesn't having feelings akin to a human.</em></p><p>The Pharaoh had spoken the words in a statement, not a question but he kept silent as if waiting for her answer. Rukia finally nodded, not saying a word.</p><p>She hadn't heard him when he had come in the bedroom, and that itself was a very <em>bad</em> sign. Rukia often prided herself on her keen sense of hearing and prompt reflexes. And the fact that the Pharaoh could let himself into the same room without her noticing him was a scary blow to her ability.</p><p>She had only caught sight of him when he had been walking toward her, and then she had had her first look at the Pharaoh's face for the very first time.</p><p>Having heard many terrible tales about his deeds, Rukia had imagined how the king of Egypt would look like. And the real Pharaoh Byakuya looked <em>nothing</em> like what she had imagined he would.</p><p>He was an extremely handsome man, with an elegant and regal aura about him. If Rukia swallowed her pride, she would admit that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His eyes were misty grey and piercing and they were <em>beautiful</em>, even if they held no emotion whatsoever. His facial features were perfect and oddly almost feminine, but his body was strong and built. His royal robes were made of brown transparent silk, and opened at the front to reveal a well-toned chest. His royal collar was made of gold and turquoise beads and spanned the length of both shoulders from his neck, with a single gold belt fastened at his waist. More gold arm guards adorned his hand, and she could make out the muscles of his arms where there were no jewelry.</p><p>Rukia realized she had been gaping at the Pharaoh and hurriedly looked away, not noticing that he had also been gazing silently at her.</p><p>"What is your name?" <em>There, that cold voice again.</em></p><p>Rukia looked up again, willing herself to look into those misty grey eyes. <em>Just because you are the Pharaoh doesn't make you any better than me.</em></p><p>"Rukia."</p><hr/><p><em>Rukia</em>.</p><p>Byakuya mentally tested the name out in his mind.</p><p>Her voice was strong, and not very feminine or weak. Again, very<em> unlike</em> a princess.</p><p>Also, she did not use any honorific when referring to herself. And worse, she did not use any honorific when addressing him. No, worst still, she did not even <em>bother</em> addressing him.</p><p>"You will address me as King or Pharaoh when speaking to me," Byakuya instructed coldly. He watched the princess's violet eyes widen as she realized her mistake.</p><p>"Yes, my King."</p><hr/><p>Byakuya walked closer to Rukia, who immediately recoiled slightly on the bed. The slight gesture did not go unnoticed by Byakuya, who then sat on the bed some distance away from his new wife.</p><p>"Where did you live in Incaz?"</p><p>"It is imperative that a princess remains in the palace, and that is where I have lived in Incaz," Rukia replied, her head bowed down politely. She was starting to feel curious at the Pharaoh's question. Why was he asking about that, about herself?"</p><p>"It might be imperative for a princess, but sometimes a princess might not think so," Byakuya spoke simply.</p><p>Rukia looked up angrily at the sarcastic statement but her eyes widened then, as Byakuya swung his right hand out as if to strike her. Rukia swiftly threw both her hands out in a defensive stance, ready to hit the Pharaoh if necessary.</p><p>"<em>Scarabs</em>."</p><p>Rukia's eyes widened.</p><p>Byakuya's right hand hovered in front of him, where a black beetle was trapped mid-flight between his long fingers. "They bite, sometimes." The Pharaoh dropped the sacred beetle to the floor.</p><p>He turned to the princess. "The Incaz palace must be very conscious of their defence, for their princess to be trained in the art as well," Byakuya remarked coolly.</p><p>Rukia quickly dropped her hands to her lap, her cheeks burning in anger. <em>He was testing me! And I was stupid enough to fall for it!</em></p><p>"Understand that I do know why you are here, princess Rukia."</p><p>Rukia looked up. "And pray tell me why then,…" Rukia challenged. "… my King?"</p><p>"Your interests are not in this marriage. I can tell by how defensive and unwilling you are in my presence."</p><p>
  <em>How can he tell so easily? Well, two can play at this game.</em>
</p><p>A smile curled Rukia's painted lips. "Then you are mistaken, my King. My interests do lie in serving my King… especially in marriage."</p><p>Byakuya's hand shot out a second time, and Rukia was unprepared this time. The Pharaoh pushed his new wife down and she landed on the soft bed. Rukia hurriedly tried to sit up but Byakuya swiftly climbed on top of her, trapping her with his body.</p><p>Rukia's heart was hammering fast in her chest, she was very frightened, there was also something else racing in her body, but she did not know what it was. She had never been in such an intimate position with a man before, with the man she hated. She shouldn't have talked back, was he going to punish her? What was he going to do to her now? Was he going to-</p><p>"Serve me… in <em>marriage</em>?" The Pharaoh's voice was low and as the last syllable growled in his throat, Rukia felt something in her body vibrate along with it. What was that? "Do not speak such dangerous words, lest your body fails to keep up with it."</p><p>Byakuya leaned closer to Rukia and she shut her eyes, her hands trembling as they gripped the front of his robes. She could push him away but that would mean a death sentence, and she would do no good to her province dead. The Pharaoh would have a good reason to attack then, and she had to protect her people. It was all up to her now. Rukia tried to stem her fear, to be strong, but the tears still leapt into her eyes. Please, please…</p><p>"<em>Do not lie to me</em>."</p><p>Rukia's eyes shot open. Byakuya had leaned in to whisper into her ear. Rukia felt his warm breath fan her ear and shivered.</p><p>"You come here, with ill intentions to me and the country," Byakuya spoke, his lips close to Rukia's. Rukia could almost feel his lips brushing over hers like a feather. "You, your father, and the Incaz government have all taken the vow of faith to your King and gods. But those are nothing but poison words spoken from unworthy lips." Rukia's eyes were wide as they looked up into Byakuya's, a single tear falling from her left eye.</p><p>Byakuya continued, "I do not blame the Incaz people, they are innocents only blinded by your father's words. But in Egypt, only Incaz remains blind."</p><p>Rukia absorbed the words, trying to calm her breathing and not cry openly in front of the Pharaoh, as she remained pinned underneath him.</p><p>"And you. You are unfit… to be any man's wife."</p><p>Rukia's eyes widened, anger and embarrassment welling inside her. "W-Who says that?"</p><p>"I, your husband." With these final words, Byakuya straightened up from Rukia, and she struggled clumsily to sit up. When she did, she kept her head down to hide her tears, too prideful to wipe them away in front of the Pharaoh. She was not going to let him have the satisfaction that he had indeed affected her.</p><p>And then, the strangest thing happened.</p><p>Rukia felt something warm touch her cheek and looked up terrified, just in time to see Byakuya's hand on her face as his thumb brushed away her tear. She stared up at him with wide eyes, but his face was cold and expressionless.</p><p>Without another word, the Pharaoh turned and began to walk to the door.</p><p>"W-Where are you going?" Rukia looked up and hurriedly amended. "My King?"</p><p>"To my personal chambers. This room reeks of prepared seduction… and <em>betrayal</em>."</p><hr/><p>Rukia stared at her hands, they were still trembling. She had been sitting on the bed for an hour now, but she was still shaken after her encounter with the Pharaoh. She was also feeling the homesickness, and she longed to be back in Incaz with the familiarity of the surrounding and the people she loved.</p><p>She had thought that this marriage to the Pharaoh would be easy, she would be able to save Incaz in the meantime and also try to manipulate him.</p><p>But the Pharaoh wasn't what she had expected him to be. He was strong and very intelligent, and able to see through her. He spoke with little words, but with very strong effect. And… he did not seem very cruel, despite the things she had heard about him from her father. He could easily have violated her just now, but he had let her off with just a warning. In fact, he seemed almost… kind…</p><p>
  <em>I do not blame the Incaz people, they are innocents only blinded by your father's words…</em>
</p><p>Rukia had always looked up to her father, she had always thought him the most admirable and benevolent man. She had not met many leaders other than her father, as he had prohibited her from political meetings.</p><p>Now after meeting the Pharaoh, another leader, this time of the entire country, the sneaky voice at the back of her head spoke of the awe she felt at the way the man conducted himself, the aura of his appearance and manner, the precision of his words. He did not appear… very bad. At all.</p><p>And then… there was…</p><p>Rukia unconsciously touched her cheek, at the spot where he had wiped off her tear. His hand was warm, even as his eyes were cold. Why…</p><p><em>Stop it!</em> Rukia shook her head. You are here to keep this marriage going, so that the central army does not have a reason to attack Incaz! You are here to make sure everything goes fine, as Father prepares his own army to attack the capital and overthrow the cruel dictator!</p><p>
  <em>This room reeks of prepared seduction… and betrayal.</em>
</p><p>Yes, he already saw her as the enemy.</p><p>There was no reason why she shouldn't be.</p><p>Trying to banish the image of the Pharaoh's haunting grey eyes and the bitter yearning for her homeland, Rukia slowly curled up on the bed and tried to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Byakuya entered his chambers after his nighttime walk. He had baffled the servants when they had seen him walking down the palace hallway on his wedding night, alone. They had been very curious, but as usual they did not dare ask questions.</p><p>Unlike her.</p><p>
  <em>W-Where are you going?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>W-Who says that?</em>
</p><p>Byakuya hadn't known that Inebo had a daughter, until she was offered in marriage as a peace token. He also hadn't known that she would be so… <em>wild</em>, or that her beauty was equal to her blind courage.</p><p>Or that she was rather different to her father.</p><p>Byakuya had been watching Rukia closely from the minute he stepped into their wedding chamber, knowing that she would probably be a sent spy from Incaz. She had been very uncomfortable and insecure, but was brave enough to hold her own against him.</p><p>Brave enough to not cry under his threat... and then failing <em>beautifully</em>.</p><p>Her violet eyes had been like those rare jewels, only to be enhanced by her tears. That Byakuya had… almost found it hard to look away. It was a natural unconscious reaction when he had reached out to wipe away her tear, something that had surprised Byakuya himself… and was now troubling him on his nighttime walk.</p><p>
  <em>I did not want to see her crying.</em>
</p><p>Byakuya closed his chamber doors and walked to his comfortable silk bed. He changed into his sleeping robes and laid down alone on his wedding night, looking up at the expensive ceiling overhead as he waited for sleep to overwhelm him. Rukia was Inebo's daughter, and should be treated carefully as such.</p><p>Byakuya just had to be careful around her… and himself while at it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya was starting to think that marriage was nothing more than silent torture of the mind, especially marriage to the one princess Rukia.</p><p>On the morning after the wedding night (in which husband and wife slept in separate rooms), she managed to turn up late for breakfast. But she was hungry, and ate in a horribly ravenous manner, highlighting another of her quality that was so unlike a princess. She also seemed to have acquired black circles under her eyes from the night and Byakuya had wondered then if she had trouble sleeping.</p><p>But any bit of concern disappeared <em>completely</em> in the evening when the Pharaoh's wife was caught snooping in the army barracks near the palace.</p><p>"I was lost, looking for the toilet." The Pharaoh's wife deadpanned, as she stood before the Pharaoh himself, two guards behind her.</p><p>"Does looking for the toilet require an intense eye-search of the main army map, of where their important bases and routes are?"</p><p>"Well, I was lost and it<em> is</em> a map," Rukia had spoken nonchalantly then, and Byakuya had almost flew into a rage.</p><hr/><p>"The audacity of that woman!" The slightly feminine voice of the male standing next to the Pharaoh echoed off the walls of the study. Urahara and Renji silently nodded.</p><p>"Yumichika, lower your voice," Byakuya spoke as he examined one of the provincial reports. Yumichika, the Pharaoh's closest attendant, immediately bowed his head.</p><p>Urahara opened his mouth. "But the princess is indeed very willful. She tried to go out again last night, no doubt to scout on our army, but the maids we had stationed near her chambers stopped her."</p><p>Renji shook his head. "How do we deal with her?"</p><p>The four men were silent in the study.</p><p>And then Urahara slowly began to smile. "I believe there is always the traditional way of dealing with these situations. When there is a fire that keeps burning no matter what, the best way is to actually keep it burning and maybe even make it brighter." The advisor shared a look with the Pharaoh. "And then, it burns itself out… maybe even faster than if we tried to put it out ourselves."</p><p>"What do you suggest?" Byakuya looked at his trusted advisor.</p><p>"Since the princess wants to be so busy, we will keep her busy with a lot of things." Urahara was silent before he looked up. "Does my King perhaps know what she detests the most?"</p><hr/><p>Rukia stirred slightly in her bed and opened her eyes. It was morning and even though she had once again failed to sleep well, she was ready to begin her day. She was going to begin writing her report to her father, and list all the knowledge she had been able to acquire of the Pharaoh's army.</p><p>"<em>Good morning, princess</em>."</p><p>Rukia yelped in shock as she caught sight of a figure sitting next to her on the bed. It was none other than the Pharaoh himself, looking very handsome and flawless as always. At the chamber door, two maids stood with their heads bowed.</p><p>"W-When did you come in?" Rukia hurriedly looked down at her own clothes, which appeared untouched. Relieved, she added the proper way of address. "My King."</p><p>"I have been here for a very long time," The Pharaoh spoke simply in his detached tone of voice.</p><p>
  <em>Very long time? Does that mean he watched me while I slept?</em>
</p><p>Rukia felt the fear grip her heart. This won't do, she would have to practice her senses more. She couldn't have him waltzing into her room without her realizing anything, it was too dangerous!</p><p>"My King, do let me know whenever you come in. It is too embarrassing to allow you to see me like this."</p><p>"We are married, as man and wife… <em>nothing</em> can be improper between the both of us," Byakuya spoke, his voice deep. As if to emphasize his point, he moved a little closer to Rukia on the bed.</p><p>Rukia reflexively inched away from him on the bed, but her husband was too fast for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her swiftly to him, instantly trapping her in his arms.</p><p>"I… m-my King!" Rukia's heart flew into a panic. <em>It was bright daylight, certainly he wouldn't, he wouldn't…</em></p><p>Rukia struggled again, only having Byakuya pull her even closer by her waist. Then the Pharaoh bent his head close to her ear.</p><p>"I can do anything, <em>anything</em> to you and nobody will stop me. Anything, anytime and anywhere," Byakuya whispered easily into her ear. Rukia's eyes widened and she hurriedly turned to the maids standing at the door. Their heads were bowed and shied away from the couple, as if giving them some 'private' time.</p><p>
  <em>No no, don't look away! Help me! I'm in trouble here!</em>
</p><p>Keeping his arms around the panicked princess, Byakuya pulled back slightly to look Rukia in the eye. "I have planned a wonderful day ahead for the both of us. So get dressed and come to breakfast with me." The Pharaoh reached out a finger and ran it slowly along Rukia's cheek, making her blood turn cold in her veins.</p><p>Then as quickly as he had grabbed her, Byakuya released her. Rukia fell back slightly, her heart pounding. The Pharaoh stood up from the bed. "Shall I stay here while you change, or shall I await you in the breakfast hall?" His face and voice was expressionless, but Rukia felt an ominous aura in the room.</p><p>"Y-You may wait in the hall, I will be very quick, my King."</p><p>"Very well. Do not be late…" The Pharaoh stopped at the door as he turned his cold eyes back to the princess. "… or I will have to come up here to<em> get</em> you."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>This must a joke. A horrible, terrible joke.</em>
</p><p>Rukia stared at the blank piece of papyrus in front of her. She had already stifled her yawn three times. Rukia chanced a glance upward at the Pharaoh, who appeared to be intensely focused on his work.</p><p>
  <em>Is he for real?</em>
</p><p>After breakfast, Byakuya had led Rukia to the study hall. Here, there was an instructor waiting for them… to teach them<em> refined</em> hieroglyphs. Rukia had almost gasped in horror, she hated refined hieroglyphs! Back in Incaz, it was only by feigning illness or running off to the village was she able to escape those monotonous lessons.</p><p>With the cunning Pharaoh, she didn't think she could do so. If she feigned being sick, he would just escort her back to her chambers and then sit on her bed with her and…</p><p>Rukia shivered slightly. <em>No, no, I will just have to withstand this!</em></p><p>Now she stared back at the papyrus on the table as she held her brush in her hand. Rukia had written the first few characters but she didn't think the instructor was going to be very happy when he saw it. Byakuya didn't seem to be having any trouble, Rukia could see that he was already in his third column of characters and they even looked good from where she was seated.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid Pharaoh.</em>
</p><p>Rukia grumbled as she stared at her paper. The instructor continued to drone on and on about the importance of the correct patterns of the hieroglyph. Her patience was wearing thin by the minute, and that was when a naughty idea came to Rukia.</p><p>The teacher would never check the work, would he? All she had to do was look busy and incredibly interested in this realm of boredom.</p><p>Rukia picked up her brush and started to stroke happily across the paper.</p><hr/><p>"No, no, it won't be necessary! You don't have to check my work!" The princess's violet eyes were wide with panic, which was becoming a common sight to Byakuya's eyes. The Pharaoh stood behind the old instructor who was now standing before Rukia's table.</p><p>"It is my duty to check your work." The instructor gripped the edges of Rukia's hastily-folded paper, with the princess gripping the other end.</p><p>Byakuya was curious about Rukia's work. He had been very confident that the Incaz princess would detest refined hieroglyphs. Given her free-willed nature, such an artistic field would surely frustrate her. At first, it was working well, Rukia had looked as if she was going to tear her hair out halfway through the lesson. But then, she had suddenly started smiling and working hard at the papyrus.</p><p>The young Pharaoh now watched as the instructor yanked the paper away from the helpless princess and unfolded it.</p><p>The rare urge to laugh <em>hit</em> Byakuya instantly as he looked at the paper over the instructor's shoulder. His lips twitched just slightly, but he easily controlled his expression.</p><p>Rukia hadn't been writing hieroglyphs at all. She had been drawing and scribbling across the entire paper. Byakuya could see that all of them were rabbits, rabbits running in the sun, rabbits along a river, rabbits trying to climb a pyramid. She had also drawn a rabbit that seemed to be wearing a Pharaoh's crown being stepped on by a female rabbit also wearing a crown.</p><p>
  <em>This princess is really too much…</em>
</p><p>The instructor was not so amused. "My Queen, you will practice your refined hieroglyphs tonight and submit a ten-page writing assignment tomorrow. If not, a few lessons might be in order."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>This has got to be the worst day of my life.</em>
</p><p>Following her disastrous hieroglyph class, Byakuya had taken her to a flower-arrangement class. Here again, Rukia was almost bored out of her mind. And as usual, the Pharaoh was flawless in all these boring monotonous routines. How could he even sit so straight and make the flowers look better than they already were?</p><p>
  <em>Boring Pharaoh.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Wear her out with tiresome and boring things, and she will be too tired to meddle in affairs anymore.</em>
</p><p>Byakuya walked along the gardens, words of Urahara's advice resounding in his mind. The princess certainly seemed to have gotten lethargic, even her steps were slow as she walked next to him.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Byakuya refrained from smiling a victory smile as he heard her ask the question. Even her tone sounded apprehensive.</p><p>"We will be taking my personal chariot out for a ride."</p><p>They stopped at the stables where a grand metal chariot was standing, lined with gold down the sides. Two horses stood at the front, their reins fastened to the chariot, one white and one black.</p><p>"Oh, beautiful!" Rukia could not help herself exclaiming. Byakuya turned to her, and was surprised to see that the princess was staring at the horses, not the chariot.</p><hr/><p>Rukia's eyes were bright, the wind blowing her hair about her face. She gazed at the trees that sped by happily. The imperial garden spanned a wide area of grassland, before opening to dense woods.</p><p>"This is great!" The princess could not help exclaiming, before catching herself. "I mean… your maneuvering of the chariot is really good, my King."</p><p>Byakuya had remained silent, his hands gripping the reins confidently. "I am surprised." His tone bore no surprise however, or any other emotion. "Have you never been on a chariot?</p><p>Rukia's eyes widened and she turned to look at the Pharaoh beside her. "I… no." The princess turned her gaze back to the trees. "Father never allowed me to ride one. He said chariots are weapons of war, and thus unsuited for women."</p><p>"Your father must dislike walks around the gardens, then. Especially if his mind is always focused on the war."</p><p>Rukia nodded sadly, before she could catch herself. She turned to the Pharaoh, realizing she might have let on more than she should have. However, he appeared not to have noticed.</p><p>Rukia returned her attention back to the trees. It was better to focus on the beautiful scenery, lest she found herself unexpectedly sharing secrets she should be keeping in her heart… to the Pharaoh.</p><hr/><p>"That was really nice, my King!" Rukia could not help smiling. After all the terribly boring things, the chariot ride was wonderfully refreshing. That, and she had never been allowed on a chariot before.</p><p>Byakuya nodded and stepped down from the chariot after the princess.</p><p>"If… I… could request something, my King?"</p><p>Byakuya blinked slightly and looked down at his wife. She was wearing a very sheepish smile and avoided his eyes.</p><p>"Speak." He allowed.</p><p>"Could I… perhaps… take the white horse for a ride to the edge of the woods and back?"</p><p>The stable hand stared open-mouthed at the princess. But the Pharaoh was looking at her, emotionless. "These two horses are not very used to riders. They are more used to the chariots."</p><p>"Oh, I see." Rukia looked down, deflating slightly. "I-</p><p>"However…" The Pharaoh cut her off, and Rukia looked up, daring to hope. "… these two horses have carried a rider before. The black horse is my personal horse and is known to only accept me as its rider. I have also rode its partner, the white one, on less frequent times. I believe it would be more accepting of you."</p><p>"Thank you!" Rukia beamed happily as the stable hand bowed and approached her with the white horse.</p><p>"Exercise care with the reins. And do not misuse the horse. Respect exists between both steed and the rider." Byakuya instructed coolly as he observed Rukia preparing to mount the white horse. "Commonly, a horse is more accepting of its rider when its rider understands the principle of horse care to the basics, even the washing of the saddle."</p><p>The Pharaoh watched in masked surprise as the princess easily mounted the white horse, sitting on it with happy confidence and trust. "Do you have a name?" Rukia smiled at the horse.</p><p>"Sena." The stable hand answered, bowing.</p><p>"Well then, Sena, let's go." Rukia smiled and the horse shot forward to the woods.</p><hr/><p>"Sena is a very good horse," Rukia mused happily as she ate her dinner. "My King." She could not help the silly smile on her face. Rukia decided this was the happiest day she had had since she had arrived here in Memphis.</p><p>Even if she had to spend it with the Pharaoh.</p><p>He sat across from her, spooning into his bowl of food. Even the way he ate was impossibly elegant. He looked up and spoke, "You should get an early start on your hieroglyph assignment from the instructor tonight. It should not be a difficult task, and I will be around after all."</p><p>Rukia nodded and put her spoon into her mouth. Then the last part of Byakuya's sentence hit her, and she choked. Downing some water, Rukia hurriedly looked up. "Y-You will be around… my King?"</p><p>"Yes. Did I forget to inform you? I will be staying at your chambers at night."</p><p>The water caught in Rukia's throat and she spluttered again. "N-Night? For how many nights?"</p><p>"As many nights as I can manage," the Pharaoh spoke. "As husband and wife now, we should not have the necessity to hold back, should we?"</p><p>Rukia's eyes widened, the heat overwhelming her cheeks… and then she choked again.</p><hr/><p>"Go now, and reach Father safely," Rukia whispered softly to the pigeon in her arms and gently released it from her bathroom window. She watched the bird, with a message tied to its leg, disappear into the night sky.</p><p>Things were getting more complicated, her situation was slowly being smothered and restricted by the Pharaoh. Rukia wasn't stupid, she knew today was just the Pharaoh's plan to monitor her and ensure she did not expose the things she had learned in Memphis.</p><p>Rukia was pretty sure she could hold her own, it was just that the situation was slowly turning dangerous. The young princess turned to the bathroom door, where the Pharaoh was already preparing for bed on the other side.</p><p>
  <em>Do you think that I do not know how much you detest me, Pharaoh Byakuya? You are just trying to make me the most uncomfortable I can be…</em>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Rukia opened the door and lifted her head up. What she saw what her gasp softly.</p><p>The Pharaoh was putting on his sleeping robes, his back to her. He had removed his usual silk brown clothing, leaving his torso bare. From the bathroom door, Rukia could see that his shoulders were broad and the muscles in his back toned, slowly dipping into a lean waist.</p><p>Rukia felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. She had seen half-naked men before, but not in a situation like this where he was her husband and it was only both of them in a room!</p><p>
  <em>Look away, Rukia! What you are doing?</em>
</p><p>But she was unable to tear her eyes away as his fair skin disappeared under the white sleeping robes he had put on. And then Byakuya turned around, and Rukia was once again hit with the view of his naked torso, this time of his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Holy God Aten, help me…</em>
</p><p>A chiseled chest, with the prominent abdominal muscles dipping away into that waist.</p><p>
  <em>Help me, help me…</em>
</p><p>At that moment, Byakuya looked up and his eyes widened as he finally noticed Rukia standing by the bathroom door. The Pharaoh swiftly tied up the front of his sleeping robes, obscuring his body from view. He silently walked back to the bed and got into the covers.</p><p>"Let us rest."</p><p>She was going to share a bed with a man. Was she going to survive the night?</p><p>Rukia walked over tentatively to the bed and peeked a look at the Pharaoh. He seemed to be busy with the covers and did not spare her a glance. Slowly lifting one leg onto the bed, Rukia gingerly slid into the covers. She took care to remain at her side of the bed, and not to touch the Pharaoh. Trying to calm her fast-beating heart, Rukia slowly lowered her head onto the soft pillow as Byakuya did the same. Her body ached slightly due to the activities today, and her mind was weary, in spite of the panic of sharing a bed with a man.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, help me, help me.…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... help… me…</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>You will have to keep watch over her, my King. Even at night.</em>
</p><p>Byakuya remembered Urahara's words as he stared down at the white blankets. So here he was, sharing a bed with an unknown woman… and a woman who married him under false pretenses.</p><p>"We will be leaving the palace tomorrow for the fortnightly round of Memphis capital. " Urahara had reminded the Pharaoh earlier to take the princess for the round tomorrow, as leaving her alone at the palace would be risky. The rounds were a routine that Byakuya and his loyal ministers undertook every fortnight, where he explored Memphis under a fake identity and distributed free food while monitoring the welfare of his commoners.</p><p>There was no answer from Rukia's side and Byakuya momentarily wondered if he had shocked her into silence. After all, he had put her through an arduous day today, something which he had gained personal satisfaction from.</p><p>However, he had also found her rather…<em> interesting</em> to watch.</p><p>It was oddly refreshing to see a princess acting out of her norm and social level. She did not practice refined hieroglyphs, she clearly hated flower-arranging, and she enjoyed the breezy but bumpy ride of a chariot.</p><p>Byakuya waited another minute but silence still hung in the bedroom. She was being extremely rude, by not answering him. This prompted Byakuya to turn to look at the princess beside him, ready to coldly admonish her on her manners.</p><p>Princess Rukia was fast asleep, her head turned to him. She had kept a very respectable distance away from him on the bed, and had also maintained her body posture straight facing the ceiling, but in her sleep her head had lolled over to face him.</p><p>
  <em>Any more farther, and she would fall off the bed.</em>
</p><p>Byakuya observed the princess's face as she lay asleep across from him. She had also worn white robes to sleep but had covered herself with the blankets so tightly up to her neck like a worm. The young king found himself rather insulted by this; did she think he was a cunning pervert, that he would ever lay his hands on an unsuspecting sleeping woman? He, Byakuya, Pharaoh of Egypt, had much more pride and nobility than that.</p><p>Her hair splayed out on her pillow, the blackest of black that Byakuya had ever seen. The princess looked serene, almost goddess-like, as the moonlight chose to filter in a white line across her sleeping face, making the pale porcelain of her skin almost glow.</p><p>Could anything that came from Inebo actually be… innocent?</p><p>It was then that Byakuya realized he had been looking at Rukia too long, a little too long than was proper.</p><p>The young Pharaoh swiftly turned back to his side, and put out the oil lamp for the night.</p><hr/><p>"We are going out? Into the capital, amongst the people?" Rukia's voice was loud, and in disbelief.</p><p>Byakuya felt a headache coming on, and was about to reprimand the princess but his advisor was swiftly intervened.</p><p>"My Queen, please keep your voice down. It does no good… for your image," Renji put in bluntly, earning a death glare from the princess.</p><p>As they started bickering, Byakuya tuned both of them out. He had already woken up to a bad start, and nothing was helping his mood to lift. Early in the morning, Rukia had jolted awake and noticed Byakuya reading next to her, gave a loud yelp of surprise... and <em>fell</em> off the bed.</p><p>And what was with her tone of disbelief? Did she not think that he cared for his citizens? Or was she surprised because her own father had never visited his people before?</p><p>Byakuya decided he would not ask her, he was having a very foul mood now and did not wish for it to sink any lower. Clearing his throat, the young Pharaoh stopped both his queen and advisor arguing, and ordered that the chariots be ready at the palace gates.</p><hr/><p>"Remember. You are The Merchant's wife, who has been married to him for five years already, and this is the first time you have been brought out into public. You are not to divulge your name or the real truth of our identity or purpose. Just… just stay put, and keep your nose out of things, my Queen."</p><p>Rukia wrinkled her nose at the advisor Renji, who was sitting at the front of the carriage and shouting instructions back at her. "Fine. How come the King is known as The Merchant amongst the people?"</p><p>"Well…" Renji looked ahead, where the King was riding his own personal chariot with Urahara. "He didn't want to choose a faux name, and he has been distributing rice to the people for a long time now. So, since merchants are rich and have rice aplenty, the people called him that. And the name stuck ever since."</p><p>"Oh, we are giving rice out today?" Rukia's face brightened. "I didn't know that!"</p><p>"Yes. It is His Majesty's way of giving to the people, and also observing their daily life, whether it improves under his rule. We do this fortnightly. You don't have to do it, you can stay in the carriage, my Queen."</p><p>"No. I want to come along, I don't want to be stuck here." Rukia looked about in the carriage, which contained nothing but luxurious food and drink. Despite insisting that she was fine riding in an open chariot, Byakuya had ordered for a carriage to be brought along for the queen and Renji given the task of driving it.</p><p>"It will be hot and very tiring," Renji spoke, hoping to discourage the queen.</p><p>"So?" came the reply. Renji sighed and shook his head.</p><hr/><p>Rukia stared about her in wonder, her fascination growing by the minute. The capital Memphis buzzed with life, as the people went about their daily life. Rukia turned her head this way and that as they walked through the market area, intrigued by all the activities around her. There was the old man spinning clay in the corner, making pots of many sizes and shapes. There was the beautiful woman selling multi-coloured beaded necklaces and bracelets at her stall by the road. And next to it, the man selling ripe dates wore a friendly smile as he beckoned to customers with a free sample.</p><p>Rukia could not believe her ears then when the Pharaoh had spoke of the trip outside the palace walls... because she had never been outside when she was in Incaz. Her father had forbid her from venturing out for fear of kidnappers and other bad people, despite Rukia's repeated insistence that she would be fine.</p><p>And now here she was, walking out in the center of Memphis in the bright sunlight, alongside the Pharaoh.</p><p>Rukia chanced a glance at Byakuya. He was walking straight, an air of elegance about him even as he surveyed the activity around the town.</p><p>
  <em>Is it me… or is he, perhaps… really… different?</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Free rice distribution! Please line up! One bag for everyone!" Renji yelled at the top of his voice for the fiftieth time.</p><p>Rukia scooped the rice into a woven sack held open by some of the workers. They had erected a large distribution area for the people, and dispensed the rice in six lines to speed up the process. Byakuya stood three lines away from his wife.</p><p>The sun beat down on the small entourage and despite standing under tents that had been erected by workers, Rukia soon found herself sweating in the heat.</p><p>But she was <em>happy</em>… and the emotion clearly shone through her eyes and her interaction with the people. She took her time talking to everyone she gave a rice sack to, significantly slowing down the speed of her distribution line, much to Renji's dismay (who was paired with her for the distribution).</p><p>"Move faster, my Queen," the advisor whispered desperately. "I made a bet with Urahara that I would beat his line today!"</p><p>Rukia ignored him and smiled as the little girl whom she had just been chatting with turned away from the line, carrying a bag of rice.</p><p>"Your shoes are muddy. A hard day's work at the field, perhaps?" Rukia heard the deep formal voice of the Pharaoh and turned discreetly in the direction of his line. She saw Byakuya addressing an old man, who stood before him dressed in muddy clothes and shoes. Surprisingly, the young Pharaoh did not flinch nor take a step backward from the commoner.</p><p>"I apologize, kind Sir! I should have worn better clothes here today for the rice collection. I shall go home now and-"</p><p>"There will be no need for that. And that was not my intention with the previous statement."</p><p>The old man smiled. "Thank you. But yes, I came from the fields. The crops are yielding nicely this month, and the water from the Nile is proving to be as good as ever."</p><p>"I see. The maintenance should be going well then."</p><p>"By the local officers? Yes, very well, kind Sir. Even the taxes are not too heavy a burden to pay for. I pay it happily for the wonderful water they provide to the crops."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Thank you very much for providing additional food for us, kind Sir. We pray everyday for the Pharaoh firstly, then the country and our families, and then your well-being, kind Sir." The old man bowed, thanked Byakuya again for his kindness and departed with the bag of rice.</p><p>Rukia had been watching Byakuya for some time throughout the distribution of rice, and she had gradually begin to notice things about him.</p><p>The Pharaoh did not ask too many questions, but he obtained the answers he wanted nevertheless. He was careful to not appear concerned about the people's welfare, even though this trip clearly reflected otherwise. And despite maintaining his image of class and royalty, he did not seem discriminatory to those of lower social ranks.</p><p>
  <em>How come he doesn't seem to be… who I thought he would be?</em>
</p><p>Byakuya suddenly looked up, and caught Rukia's gaze. The princess hurriedly dropped her eyes and focused on scooping more rice into her bag. After a while, she heard the Pharaoh initiate conversation with another man, this time about the local education.</p><hr/><p>"Aha! Pay up! My line beat yours, by a long shot!" Urahara laughed as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>The two advisors were sitting at a square table, along with the Pharaoh. After the rice distribution, Byakuya had ordered that all of them went for nourishment at a local restaurant before heading back to the palace.</p><p>"It was bad luck. Because the Queen kept talking to everyone who came up to her, it was like she hadn't talked to a living soul in months!" Renji grouched.</p><p>"<em>What did she talk about?</em>"</p><p>Renji stared at Byakuya, who had asked the simple question. The Pharaoh simply closed his eyes and took a drink of the barley.</p><p>"I… er… well, she usually greeted them first and then ask them where they came from, what they do for a living, how many were there in the family. Sometimes, she would be talking about the sisters, sometimes she would ask about the animals. I don't know, it was really strange… she being like that."</p><p>The three men turned to the front of the restaurant where Rukia was standing, asking for an extra bowl of barley.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rukia apologized as she bumped into an old woman who was standing beside her. The princess had been standing near the front, happily waiting for her barley drink. She had finished her first bowl fast, the sun had been very hot and the drink absolutely delicious.</p><p>"That is alright." The old lady looked at her, before smiling in surprise. "Are you not the Merchant's wife?"</p><p>"Oh." Rukia's eyes widened before she hurriedly smiled. "Yes, yes I am."</p><p>"You must be a fine woman to become his wife. And very lucky too, I can tell that the Merchant is a great and compassionate man who would love his wife and family very much!"</p><p>"A-Ah…" Rukia did not know what to say.</p><p>"If you would not mind an old woman's curiosity, how long have you been married to him? Do you have children? They must be beautiful, taking by the two of you!"</p><p>"Oh…" Rukia smiled weakly. "We have jus- I mean, five years. We have been married for five years. And no, we don't have any children."</p><p>"Oh…" The old woman's face was suddenly sympathetic but then she gave Rukia a toothless grin. "My dear… please take this." The woman retrieved something from the sleeves of her old robe.</p><p>Rukia's eyes widened as the old woman pressed a metal amulet into her hand. "I cannot do that! It is yours and-"</p><p>"Take it, it is my own belonging and mine to give away. This is the symbol of the goddess Hathor, the goddess who brings love and joy. My mother gave this to me when I was to be married, and I have shared this symbol with my daughters after me. They have all been blessed with wonderful husbands, and then children in their marriage. It is effective, do carry it with you."</p><p>"How could I take it? It is your family heirloom and-"</p><p>"My dear, an old woman no longer has need of it. Take it, as my token of gratitude to you and your husband. Your love for each other will deepen, more than it already has."</p><p>
  <em>Actually, we don't love each other. I'm spying on him, and he probably knows it too.</em>
</p><p>Rukia silently accepted the amulet and watched as the woman walked away.</p><p>Suddenly, she didn't feel very well.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Screaming… so much screaming in the air…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There was a fire…buildings were set ablaze…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Armies were marching everywhere… led by-</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Rukia jolted awake in bed. Her frantic eyes took in the peaceful bedroom and the engravings on the wall and ceiling.<em> Just a nightmare…</em></p><p>The Pharaoh and his entourage had returned safely to the palace in the evening. Byakuya had disappeared for a few hours after that, allowing Rukia some time in her bedroom. She was very weary and spent the time lying around the room, before the Pharaoh returned for bedtime.</p><p>Now the princess took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calming her heart and fear. <em>Just a nightmare.</em> Rukia looked about the room as she lay on the bed, trying to find something to distract herself with. The oil lamps had long burnt out and it was very dark still, which meant that it was still very early in the morning.</p><p>A slow movement from the side of her eye made Rukia turn toward Byakuya. He was asleep, breathing in slowly with every rise and fall of his chest. Keeping her head on the pillow, Rukia turned on the bed, observing the Pharaoh as he slept.</p><p>The absence of a frown upon his brow and the strictly straight line of his mouth diminished the years in Byakuya's face, making him look so much younger as he slept. Here, he looked rested and untroubled, almost adding a youthful boyish charm to his good looks.</p><p>In spite of herself, Rukia found herself scooting a little closer to peer at the Pharaoh's face. His chin was sharp and his jaw line very defined. Rukia leaned forward to observe his features better. Her gaze moved to his cheekbones and then to his perfectly straight nose and moved up to… grey open eyes.</p><p>Rukia gasped as she looked into Byakuya's eyes. <em>He… he's awake!</em> The princess felt the heat flood her cheeks and she hurriedly tried to move backward. But Byakuya's hand easily caught onto her wrist, keeping her from moving away.</p><p>"What are you doing?" His voice was deep.</p><p>"I-I… nothing!" Rukia was aware that her face was very red by now, and she ducked her head down to hide it. "I was just trying to fall asleep!"</p><p>"Does falling asleep involve coming so close to me?" Byakuya's voice was emotionless, even a bit cold. But the words caused another wave of heat to rise in Rukia's cheeks, flustering the princess.</p><p>"I… I was just-"</p><p>"Bear in mind that I will awake should you attempt to close any distance," Byakuya spoke as he silently observed the princess. Why had she done so? She didn't seem to have any weapons with her, was she trying to assassinate him? Naturally he wasn't worried, years of training had honed Byakuya's reflexes… but Rukia was acting rather strange.</p><p>He would have to let it rest… for now.</p><p>Byakuya released Rukia's hand and she immediately scooted back to her side of the bed. Without a word, Rukia hurriedly turned back to her side and buried herself underneath the blankets like a shield.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Why did I do what I just did? Did I… really… try to go close to him?</em>
</p><p>Rukia closed her eyes, stifling the urge to shout in embarrassment and frustration. Her cheeks still burned slightly, and she was mortified that the Pharaoh had caught her in such a situation.</p><p>
  <em>Does falling asleep involve coming so close to me?</em>
</p><p>Rukia buried her face deeper into the pillow, as the urge to shout surfaced again. Trying to drift off, she slipped one hand under the pillow and unexpectedly touched something cold.</p><p>Rukia's eyes shot open as she realized what it was.</p><p>The amulet of Goddess Hathor. The Goddess of Love.</p><p>Rukia took the amulet out, which she had hurriedly stuffed under the pillow in the evening before Byakuya returned to her chamber.</p><p>
  <em>Take it, as my token of gratitude to you and your husband. Your love for each other will deepen, more than it already has…</em>
</p><p>Shaking her head furiously, Rukia reached out and placed the metal on the bedside table before trying to go back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>